


“OLIVER QUEEN’S LATEST PROGENY”

by flareonfury



Series: Baby Makers of the League [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Babies, Community: sv100, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Queen just gave birth... again. (Originally published on LJ in 2009.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	“OLIVER QUEEN’S LATEST PROGENY”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sv100 prompt Children. The title is inspired as if its from an announcement in a newspaper in Star City (which Lois sort of hints at in Part 5). At the beginning of these drabbles: Mary is about 12, Lauren 11, and Anne 6. I couldn't help myself in Part 6.

**Part 1**

“Meet your sons, Mr. Queen.” The nurse stated, holding one of the latest Queen offspring born, while another nurse held the twin.

They were beautiful, and just like their sisters before these two, they looked more like their mother then him. It made them absolutely perfect.

“Would you like to cut their umbilical cords, Mr. Queen?” The nurse that had spoken asked, and smiled as Oliver quickly nodded. This was always the best part – watching the fathers as they see their children for first time. 

A minute later both of his sons’ umbilical cords were cut, with Oliver nonstop grinning.

 

**Part 2**

“What do you mean they look like me? They totally look like you, Ollie – the nose and the dimples. These two are going to be heartbreakers when they grow up.” Chloe admitted, lovingly. She held one of the boys while Oliver held the other, each studying the baby sleeping in their arms.

“Yeah well, all I can see is you and that is absolutely great to me,” Oliver stated with a smirk causing a tired Chloe to laugh. Ollie frowned and quickly put the baby in his crib and took the other as well into his own. “Get some rest.”

 

**Part 3**

“They’re ugly and really small.” Anne stated taking in the sight of her replacement for the baby of the family. She heard from her friends that once parents got a new baby, they pay less attention to the old ones. She didn’t want that to happen… she wanted her daddy and mommy to continue paying attention to her.

“Annie, that’s not nice.” Oliver scolded. Anne quickly apologized, not wanting him to be angry with her. “They’ll become much bigger in the coming months.” Oliver explained to her.

“Really?”

“Yup, and we’ll need your help.”

Anne grinned, “I’d love to help!”

 

**Part 4**

“What are you naming them, mom?” Mary asked, grinning down at her new baby brother. Lauren hummed in agreement – she desperately wanted to start calling them by their names and not ‘Baby #1’ and ‘Baby #2’.

“Mary, you’re holding Chase Carter,” Chloe began with a grin at her oldest daughter.

“And ‘Ren, you’re holding Kyle Robert,” Oliver finished, glancing over to Lauren.

“Cool names,” The two girls stated at the same time, grinning, causing their parents to laugh. The two were born within a year apart and both acted a lot like twins. “Welcome to the family, Kyle and Chase.”

 

**Part 5**

“You know, Chlo’, the papers really want to know if you and Ollie are starting your own Walton Family*.” Lois stated with a laugh as she held Kyle. Chloe rolled her eyes at her cousin. “Oh come on, it’s pretty funny… you two do have five kids already.”

“It doesn’t mean we’ll have any more,” Chloe said, holding onto Chase, although she wouldn’t mind having more – she loved kids. Although truthfully, she was afraid of having anymore – she didn’t want to put her kids through the danger of having to be the child of a superhero.

“I’m hoping for more.”

 

**Part 6**

Nearly a year later, Lois had gotten her wish for her cousin granted. However, it wasn’t what Lois had expected… 

Oliver ended up adopting a boy, Roy Harper, into his family after he’d saved Green Arrow from getting killed by metahuman that he had found terrorizing downtown Star City. He was a year older than Mary and had excellent marksmanship. He trained religiously with Oliver and his newly adopted sister Mary, and ended up becoming known as “Speedy” with the whole family.

He took up the role of a somewhat sidekick to the Green Arrow… although only on the weekends.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Children's names are inspired by:  
> Chase – means “hunter”  
> Carter – I like the name, plus it starts with a C like Connor Hawke  
> Kyle – I like the name & it worked well with Robert  
> Robert – Oliver’s father name  
> Mary – English form of Moira  
> Laura – Oliver’s mother name  
> Lauren – another form of Laura  
> Moira – Chloe’s mother name  
> Anne – Chloe’s middle name  
> Olivia – Oliver’s name feminized


End file.
